


韩楚abo

by shenghuaizhiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fQ期
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenghuaizhiyan/pseuds/shenghuaizhiyan
Summary: 费了九牛二虎之力终于搞到了ao3 暴风雨哭泣祝大家使用愉快！





	韩楚abo

**Author's Note:**

> 费了九牛二虎之力终于搞到了ao3 暴风雨哭泣  
> 祝大家使用愉快！

临下班韩越给楚慈打了个电话，想告诉他今天有点儿事儿可能会晚点回家，别等他吃饭了。

电话拨了一遍又一遍，可都没有人接通，韩越有些不安，思考着有什么情况是楚慈不会接电话的，掐着手指算了算发q期也还有小半个月，信息素也没有什么异常。

思前想后韩越胸腔里那颗心脏越升越高，提到了嗓子眼儿，然后桌子一拍，吩咐着把事情推掉，火急火燎的回了家。

还没开门韩越就闻到一点楚慈信息素的味道， 提到嗓子眼的那颗心慢慢的落回胸腔中。

进了屋，空气中弥漫的信息素越发的浓郁，韩越不自觉的吞了一口唾沫，抬手松了松领带，呼吸有些粗重，他强忍着想要直接把人按在身下贯穿的欲望，去查看楚慈的状况，他不知道楚慈这样多久了，怕人脱水。

韩越冲了一杯营养剂放在床头柜上，将人从床上捞起来搂在怀里，楚慈出了一身的汗，整个人仿佛是从水里捞出来似的，头发散乱的黏在泛着不正常红晕的脸颊上。

楚慈这个时候都快处于半昏迷的状态了，迷迷 糊糊的被人抱在怀里，熟悉的信息素气息让他分辨出来人是谁。

“韩越...”

楚慈呢喃着，韩越低头亲了亲他的额头，“嗯，在呢，先喝点儿水”说着将玻璃杯递到楚慈唇边。

楚慈现在都快被情/热给折磨疯了，将头偏向一边，抬手急匆匆的抓住韩越的衣领，凑过去吻他的唇，唇齿相撞磕破了嘴皮，血腥味在嘴里蔓延开来，勾着舌头吮吻着。

“快点、快点”楚慈催促道。

楚慈在床上少有的主动基本上都是在发q期，但是像这次一样还没开始进入主题就迫不及待是第一次，韩越眼神一暗，结束一吻后仰头喝下一口营养剂又低头稳住楚慈，嘴对嘴将营养剂喂过去，边亲边翻身上床。

一颗一颗解开楚慈那件被汗液浸湿的皱巴巴的白衬衣，再顺手将自己的衬衣扒了，韩越将营养剂喂完就顺着楚慈的下巴一路舔吮到胸口，牙尖咬着那淡色的乳晕，吮吸舔咬。

霸道的信息素也渐渐泻出，包裹着楚慈，两人的信息素融合在一起，密不可分，刻在身体里的基因也随之躁动起来，刺激着两人的大脑，韩越狠狠吻住楚慈的嘴唇，比之前任何一次都要激烈的亲吻他，高热的口腔里两条滑溜溜的舌头互相翻搅着，来不及眼下的唾液顺着楚慈的嘴角流下，将下巴弄的湿漉漉的。

韩越顺着楚慈的嘴角舔下，咬着他下巴的肉，将下巴上那个透明的液体舔的干干净净。顺势向下吸吮他的脖颈，留下一个一个的淡粉的吻痕，咬着他脖子上的凸起，舌尖翻来覆去的舔弄。

因为发q期楚慈的身体变得异常敏感，一点点的触碰，就让他颤栗不止，更别说是现在这样令人窒息般的挑弄，双唇微张几乎是无意识的呻吟喘息着。

韩越一只手从楚慈的后腰摸下去，揉捏着他柔软富有弹性的臀肉，再往下摸过那汁水淋漓的穴口，两根手指毫无征兆的就插了进去。

“啊”楚慈短粗的叫了一声，韩越咬着人的耳朵，坏笑道：“怎么流了这么多水？嗯？你听听？”说着就加快了手指抽插的速度，啧啧的水声越发明显。

“哈啊！”韩越的两根手指在穴内翻来覆去的碾压，恍如触电般的快感顺着后脊直逼大脑，楚慈穴内的软肉被折磨的不成样子，但仍是依依不舍的包裹着两根手指，越多的水从交合出流出，连床单都弄湿了一大片。

韩越将手指探向更深处，粗糙的指腹狠狠摩擦过深处嫩肉，一波又一波的快感如潮水般涌来，几乎都要将楚慈溺毙。

楚慈的欲望早已高高的翘起，硬挺的不像话，楚慈一只手套弄着欲望，另一只手攀着韩越的肩，尽量贴近他的胸膛。

韩越又低头舔了一口楚慈的颈窝，一只手拨开楚慈套弄欲望的手，在拨开的瞬间楚慈脸上一闪而过一片茫然，似乎是没反应过为什么要拨开他的手，但紧接着，韩越粗糙的手就握住了楚慈的下体套弄着。

不得不说韩越手上的技术真的很好，手指灵活的套弄着，从上至下每一处都很好的照顾着，揉弄着，快感一波高过一波，楚慈忽然就搂紧他的脖子颤抖着释放了出来。

精/液射在了韩越的小腹上，韩越笑了一下，松开了楚慈软下来的下体，用手掌将自己小腹上的精/液尽数抹净，转而又擦在楚慈的胸口上。

刚刚释放过的楚慈身体软了下来，闭眼喘息着，刚刚睁开眼睛看到的就是韩越将自己手掌上残余的精/液舔进嘴里，两人对上目光，里面都燃烧着熊熊的欲火。

在楚慈的目光中，韩越解开皮带，拽下内裤，硬挺勃发的阴/茎猛的弹出打在楚慈微微张合的穴口，韩越随意的套弄几下，将楚慈的双腿分开，性器抵在穴口，却也没着急着进去，反倒是俯身与楚慈接了个缠绵的吻，在唇齿交融间，猛的顶入，一插到底。

霎时，一声痛呼即将出口，就被韩越霸道的吻给堵住了，成了嗓子里的一声闷哼。尽管之前已经做过足够的扩张，再加之Omega发q期分泌的液体，甬道早已足够松软，可是容纳韩越那粗长的性器依然艰难。

紧致高热的甬道包裹着韩越狰狞的性器，楚慈依稀都可以感觉到它的形状，但眼下的情况也不允许他想这么多，韩越禁锢住他的腰，开始了抽送。

粗长狰狞的性器猛的抽出，只留一点头部在里面，又猛的全部插入，韩越就着这个姿势与势头猛烈的抽插了百十下。疼痛与快感交织，如鞭子般鞭打着楚慈的神经，刚刚射过不久的性器在猛烈的快感下又颤颤巍巍的立了起来。

“啊、啊...”楚慈此时早已被快感支配着，不似之前在床上一般羞耻的闷着呻吟，放肆的叫着。

对于韩越来说，这无疑是最好的的催情药，粗喘着将性器拔出来，将人翻了个身，双手扒着楚慈白嫩的屁股，从后面进入，一下又一下，囊袋拍打着楚慈的屁股，将那一块撞得通红，卧室里啪啪的声音不绝于耳，混着咕叽咕叽的水声，显得淫靡不堪。

两人交合的位置黏腻不已，越来越多的液体从甬道分泌而出，韩越开始技巧性的顶弄楚慈身体里敏感的部位，每一次都准确无误的擦过，楚慈趴在床上双手死死抓住床单，身体随着后面人的撞击耸动着。

韩越的手从下至上摸过楚慈的身体，他趴在楚慈身上，用舌头舔着他后颈的一小块肌肤，粗糙的舌苔舔过腺体所在的位置，牙尖若有若无的试探，每一次刮擦都令楚慈身体一颤。

“怎么样宝贝儿，老公干的你爽不爽，喜不喜欢，嗯？”韩越被夹的很爽，语气中带着笑意，身体却丝毫不懈怠，越干越猛，偶尔撞到身体内部那个隐秘的器官，引得楚慈一阵发抖。

楚慈被干的双目失神，随着韩越的撞击不断低吟，大脑烧成了一团浆糊，隐隐觉得有什么不对，但还来不急让他想明白，韩越那狰狞怒涨的性器已经将生殖腔顶开。

“不不不！不要....不、不要”楚慈后知后觉的想要逃离，但被韩越强硬的压住，一只手捏着他的下巴转头来和他接吻，下身猛的一顶，性器完完全全的插进的柔嫩的生殖腔。

“不、唔...不要”舌头被韩越缠着，只能含含糊糊的吐出几个字。

“乖，给我生个孩子。”韩越吸了一下他的唇瓣，然后猛插几下，随及迅速在腔口成结，大股大股浓稠的精液喷涌而出。

犬齿也在同时咬破了皮肤，深深扎进腺体里，伴随着浓郁的信息素将楚慈完完全全的占有。

一轮发情热刚刚过去，楚慈整个人都软在韩越怀里，小腹微微隆起，里面满满的都装的是韩越浓稠的精液。

韩越起身想将楚慈抱起来去浴室，却被楚慈照着脸打了一下，眉间隐隐有些责备的意思，但与其说那是打不如说是抚摸，韩越抓着他的手在唇边吻了吻，将人打横抱了起来，转身进了浴室。

——

楚慈泡在浴缸里，温热的水漫过胸口，背脊有些僵硬，但逼不住后面之人将自己死死圈在怀里，还是靠在了背后人的胸膛上。

韩越以“你第一轮发情热刚过没力气”的借口帮人清洗，却干着这样的勾当，楚慈有些生气，但那双一直在身上四处点火的手，成功的让第二轮发情热有了前兆。

韩越在人圆润的肩头细细密密的吻，含含糊糊的说：“给我生个孩子”，听了这话楚慈当即就想起来，但又被韩越给按了回来。

“宝贝儿，给我生个孩子，嗯?”

勃起的性器在水下顶着楚慈的穴口，缓缓插入。

楚慈微微皱眉挺着腰呻吟一声，不予回答。

韩越的双手来来回回的抚摸楚慈的胸脯，指缝夹捏着他乳首，用力的向上顶着胯，浴缸里的水晃荡不已，部分溢洒在地面。

忽然，就着这个姿势韩越将楚慈抱了起来，双手有力的架住楚慈雪白修长的大腿，性器也随之深入，一下子就顶在了生殖腔口， 腔口的嫩肉被狠狠的摩擦，快感汹涌而至，刺激着楚慈的神经。 

这个姿势让楚慈的支撑点只剩下韩越，令他不得不双手攀住韩越的手臂借力。

韩越踏出浴缸几步走到了一扇全身镜前，两人的姿态毫不遮掩的出现在眼前，楚慈微微瞪大的双眼，随及又羞耻的闭上眼睛。

韩越站立着抽送，在楚慈耳边喘着粗气，低低的引诱道：“宝贝儿，你睁开眼睛看看，多好看。”韩越的嗓音仿佛是是烈酒浸泡过一般，湿润低哑。

楚慈仍旧闭眼，韩越笑了笑没再勉强，更加猛烈的顶了起来，这个姿势将性器送到了最深处，轻而易举的就捅开了生殖腔，之后强势入侵。

“啊啊、啊！”楚慈呻吟着，被一次又一次顶着脆弱的生殖腔，勃起的性器暴露在空气中，微微晃着。想要疏解的欲望越来越强烈，却又腾不开手去抚摸，小腹微胀，难以言说的感觉像满溢的水，终于在下一次的撞击下漾了出来。

浴室里想起稀稀拉拉的水声，楚慈竟是直接被操的失了禁。

楚慈呜咽一声羞耻的紧闭双眼，耳朵尖泛着红 ，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来，韩越抽出性器把人放下，用吻吮去怀里人的泪水，轻轻的安抚。

之后顺势把人迎面按在了冰凉的镜面上，被人玩弄过的硬立得乳首，贴在镜面上，传来丝丝凉意与细密的快感，而性器则是在冰凉的刺激中直接射了出来，稀薄的精液射在镜面上。

韩越从背后抱住楚慈，性器顺着臀缝下滑，寻找到那个松软的穴口，轻松的就插了进去。

韩越的头抵在楚慈的头边，舌头模仿着性器抽插的频率顶弄楚慈的耳朵，淫糜的水声在耳边炸开。

“我想和你有个孩子，楚慈，给我生个孩子吧”韩越不停的舔着楚慈的耳朵和后颈，他几乎都是哀求了，他想和楚慈有个孩子，有一个他们的结晶，以后就算哪天不幸出了事，也会有个孩子陪在楚慈身边，保护他。

“唔”楚慈侧过头蹭了蹭韩越的脑袋，他抬头，楚慈就吻了上去。

楚慈亲过来的时候，韩越眼睛都亮了，慌慌忙忙的接受。

两人在镜子前做完，楚慈被韩越背抵着墙又做了一次，楚慈双腿大开，夹住韩越的腰叫的嗓子都哑了，韩越一个人插的欢，美名其曰“万一前两次没中呢”

the end


End file.
